Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - James Graham's Version.
Here is James Graham's third installment, Puffa Steam Train on Rails for the Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) * Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) * Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) * Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) * Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) * Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) * Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) * Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) * Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) * Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) * Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) * Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) * Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 * Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 * Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 * Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 * Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) * Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) * Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) * Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) * Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) * James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) * Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) * Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) * Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) * Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 * Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 * Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 * The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 * Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 * Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 * Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 * Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 * Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons * Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 * Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 * Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 * Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 * Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 * and more Scenes * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 1 (2:56) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 2 (7:43) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 3 (8:01) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 4 (3:52) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 5 (9:21) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 6 (10:32) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 7 (8:23) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 8 (8:00) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 9 (5:13) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 10 (8:42) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 11 (4:22) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 12 (7:50) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 13 (10:25) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 14 (9:20) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 15 (5:06) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 16 (9:29) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 17 (8:30) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 18 (5:50) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 19 (8:55) * James Graham's Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 20 (3:45) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Category:James Graham Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoof Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoofs